Alternate ending
by Karshiva
Summary: What if Alice stayed?What will be in store for them?Will they live a normal life or will it be full of adventures?


_**Alternate Ending**_

Hatter stood stumped. They needed Alice, he needed Alice, to slay the Jabberwocky and free Underland from the Red Queen's evil reign. He believed in her. He always had and always will. Just then they heard a roar. The Bandersnatch came running forward with…Alice sitting on it. She was in the armor and was carrying a shield and the Vorpal Sword. She stopped beside Mirana and smiled. The white Queen smiled back.

Alice then turned to Hatter and gave him a smile. She leaned down a bit and whispered to him "I finally realized who I am thanks to Absolem and you, Hatter. And because of that, I will slay the Jabberwocky and you and the others will be safe." Hatter looked at her incredulously and thought to himself 'She will kill the Jabberwocky for mine and Underland's sake?'

The White Queen got on her horse and the army, Alice, Hatter, Mallymkun, Chessur, Thackery, McTwisp and the Tweedles set off for the battlefield. Meanwhile the Red Queen was heading towards the battlefield with her army, Stayne, the JubJub bird and the **Jabberwocky**.

Both sides, Red and White, arrived at the battlefield and stood before each other. McTwisp stood between the queens and blew his trumpet. "Today on Frabjous Day, the queens, red and white, will send forth the champions forward to do battle. To fight for the right to rule,"he announced.

Mirana looked at her sister, Iracebeth, tears threatening to spill from her eyes and whispered "Oh 'Racie." Iracebeth's eyes softened a little at the childhood name. "We don't have to fight,"continued Mirana.

Iracebeth's eyes turned cold and she said dryly "I know what you're doing. You think you can blink those pretty eyes of yours and I'll melt like Mummy and Daddy did." Mirana extended her hand and asked "Please?" "NO! IT'S MY CROWN! I'M THE ELDEST! JABBERWOCKY!"Iracebeth shrieked.

With a blink of an eye, the Jabberwocky appeared. It roared. "Where's your champion, sister?"asked Iracebeth coldly. Through out all this, Alice was talking to Hatter who was standing loyally at her side. When they saw the Jabberwocky appear, Alice whispered to Hatter "This is impossible." "Only if you believe it is,"Hatter whispered back.

"Sometimes, I believe as much as six impossible things before breakfast."

"That's excellent practice but right now you might want to focus on the Jabberwocky." This was when Iracebeth asked where was Mirana's champion. "Right here,"called out Alice as she stepped forward. "Hello, Um,"the Red Queen said. Then the battle began.

"Six impossible things. Count them, Alice."she said to herself. The Jabberwocky lashed out at her and she dodged. "One, there's a cake that makes you grow. Two,"Alice ducked from another attack, "there's a potion that can make you shrink."

Alice got knocked down by the Jabberwocky's tail. She rolled out of the way from another hit by its tail not before saying "Three, Cats can disappear." But then the Vorpal sword was knocked out of her hand. Hatter saw this and stabbed the monster's tail. It shrieked, distracted for a moment. "THE HATTER'S HELPING! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"Iracebeth shrieked. Stayne unsheathed his sword and charged at Hatter, who dropped his hat and charged at Stayne.

Alice fought against the Jabberwocky with thrusts, uppercuts and parries. "Four, Alice, four. Animals can talk,"she murmured, ducking yet again from one of the Jabberwocky's attacks. "Five, there's a place called Wonderland," she mumbled as she climbed up the stairs. "Six," Alice looked at the war below her before looking back up, all fear was gone and her eyes were filled of determination as she spoke loudly and clearly for everyone to hear "I CAN SLAY THE JABBERWOCKY!"

The battle continued between monster and Alice. When it wasn't looking, Alice jumped onto it's back. She held on as it thrashed about. She was flung into the air. Alice raised the sword above her and shouted "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" The sword sliced the Jabberwocky's head and it rolled down in front of Iracebeth. "KILL HER!"shrieked Iracebeth. No one moved. Hatter had Stayne at his mercy when he saw the Jabberwocky's head and Alice standing victoriously. He dropped the weapon and placed his hat back on his head.

But to Iracebeth's dismay, every single one of her soldiers dropped their weapons. "We follow you no more, Bloody Big Head," they said defiantly. The crown on Iracebeth's head floated off and went to Mirana's. It landed gently on top of the New Queen Mirana.

"Iracebeth of Crims, the crimes you have done are worthy of death. However," Mirana lowered her voice as Hatter and Alice stood beside each other, holding hands, before continuing "it's against my vows. As punishment, you will be banished to the Outlands. No one is to show you any kindness. You will have not a friend in the world."

Stayne walked to Mirana and said in his slimy voice "Your Majesty, I hope you will bear me no ill will." "Just this one, you are to join Iracebeth in banishment till the end of Underland."Mirana replied. With that, the guards chained them together. Stayne looked as if he was going to faint. "At least we have each other,"said Iracebeth in a lovesick tone and batted her eyelashes.

In panic, Stayne took out a knife and tried to stab Iracebeth but Hatter used a pin to knock it out of his hand. Stayne begged Mirana to take his head but she replied "But I do not owe you a kindness." Her eyes had no pity and the guards dragged Stayne and Iracebeth away.

Then Hatter broke in a dance. "What is he doing?"Alice asked Chessur. Smiling, Chessur replied "Futterwacken." When Hatter finished everyone clapped. Mirana turned and collected the Jabberwocky's blood in a vial. She tried not to gag. She handed the vial to Alice "We owe you our gratitude. Underland will be peaceful once more,"informed Mirana. She then stood behind the Tweedles. Mallymkun, Thackery, Chessur and McTwisp joined her.

"Will this take me home?"asked Alice. She queen nodded. Alice opened the vial and prepared to drink it when Hatter said "You could always stay." Alice saw hope and something tender and she realized it was love in his eyes as she faced him. Hatter was in love with her. She smiled "A mad, crazy, wonderful idea. I will stay,"replied Alice, putting her love for him in her words and eyes. Yes. She was in love with Hatter.

Hatter was taken aback and then he jumped for joy. The queen and the group clapped happily. Alice was staying. Alice then hugged Hatter. He in return hugged her back and what Alice did next was the last thing Hatter expected her to do. Alice leaned forward and kissed Hatter. He froze, then his mind kicked in and he kissed her back. Her lips tasted…wonderful. They broke the kiss and Alice whispered in Hatter's ear "Did I mention that I'm in love with you?"

Hatter stared. He could have sworn that Alice just said she loved him. He asked her and she nodded. He smiled genuinely and swung her around. "Hey!"she giggled. Hatter looked down at her and smiled. Things were gonna be great with Alice.


End file.
